Birthday Kiss baiser d'anniversaire
by writestories315
Summary: Un défit et un baiser.
1. le chapitre celui

Titre - Birthday Kiss ( baiser d'anniversaire )

Nom de l'auteur - Carol 

Traduction : Myriam

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com

  
Rating - Tout public

Spoilers - aucun.

Disclaimer - Tout ce que je possède et un petit arbre de Bosnie et je pense qu'il est mort.

Résumé : Un défit et un baiser.

Note de l'auteur : grand merci et sourires à Dae.

Voici la première partie d'une fic que j'ai trouvé marrante. Vous pouvez envoyer vos impressions à Carol au writestories315@yahoo.com.

**_Birthday Kiss_**

**Benzinger's**

**8:32 PM******

- Hey Sturgis, tu te rappelles la fête du 21ème anniversaire de Harm, dit Keeter avec un sourire.

Sturgis sourit :

- Avant ou après que tu l'as saoulé.

- Pendant.

Sturgis réfléchit un moment.

- C'est un peu flou. Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire.

- Diane était dingue de lui et on l'a rendu jalouse.

- Oh ouais, tu l'avais convaincu que Kimmy Moore allait donner à Harm son baiser d'anniversaire.

- Elle allait le tuer.

- Mais elle l'a embrassé.

- Je lui avais dit que le baiser devait durer 21 secondes, une seconde pour chaque année. Après quoi, ils se sont réconciliés et ont arrêtés de se battre…pendant un moment.

Keeter sourit à nouveau tandis qu'une idée lui venait en tête.

- Ouais, c'était une bonne journée.

Sturgis sourit au doux souvenir avant de regarder Keeter et de réaliser que son bon ami avait une nouvelle idée.

- Il a 40 ans aujourd'hui.

- Yep.

- C'est presque une minute.

- Yep.

- Aucune idée d'une femme prête à relever le défi ?

Keeter parcouru du regard le bar alors que son regard tomba sur une femme.

- Juste une.

Sturgis regarda la femme en question.

- Tu pense qu'elle le fera ?

- Nous devons juste la convaincre.

- Nous ?

- Oui, nous.

- Est-ce que tu as un dernier vœu à faire avant de mourir ?

Keeter termina sa bière.

- Aller, tu sais qu'elle le fera.

Sturgis prit une longue gorgée de sa bière.

- Tu as perdu la tête.

- Aller, allons parler à Mac.

Mac était assise à une table avec Harriet et Bobbie. 

- Bonjour, Mesdames, dit Keeter avec un sourire stupéfiant.

Mac regarda Keeter.

- Jack, épargnez-nous une perte de temps et dites-nous juste ce que vous voulez.

Keeter jeta à Mac un regard innocent.

- Mac, pourquoi pensez-vous que je veux quelque chose ?

Mac haussa un sourcil.

- Vous arborez le sourire breveté « j'ai besoin d'une faveur ». Vous oubliez que durant les huit dernières années, nous avons vu tous les sourires possibles de pilote.

- D'après Harm,  vous êtes immunisée aux sourires de pilote, déclara Sturgis tandis que lui et Jack s'asseyaient à la table.

- Non, je pense qu'à ce stade, Mac est juste immunisée à Harm, informa Bobbie au groupe.

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça, commenta Sturgis.

- Et pourquoi dites-vous ça, Capitaine ? demanda Harriet.

Sturgis regarda Mac.

- Information privilégiée.

- Vraiment ? dirent  Keeter et Bobbie avec curiosité.

Mac sourit doucement à Sturgis.

- Vous n'envisagez pas d'envoyer aucune conversation télépathique, n'est-ce pas, Sturgis ?

- Je ne peux pas être tenu pour responsable si quelqu'un attrape quelques communications que je puisse dégager, sourit Sturgis en retour à Mac.

- Si quelqu'un attrape quelque chose, vous pourriez vous retrouver vous-même sur le sol, le prévint Mac.

Sturgis prit une gorgée de sa bière.

- Keeter a quelque chose à vous demander.

Keeter regarda Sturgis et murmura :

- Mauviette.

Il reporta son attention vers Mac et sourit.

- Mac.

- Jack.

- J'ai un défi pour vous.

Mac regarda Harriet et Bobbie.

- Un défi ?

- Oui, un défi. Vous l'acceptez ? 

- Je veux d'abord l'entendre, lui dit Mac.

- Je pensais que les Marines feraient n'importe quoi, commenta Bobbie.

- Quand la Marine offre un défi, vous écoutez d'abord et ensuite vous acceptez, expliqua Mac.

Keeter sourit.

- Donc, vous accepterez.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, se défendit Mac.

- Non, vous avez dit que vous accepteriez après l'avoir entendu, commenta Harriet.

- Merci, Harriet, dit Sturgis avec un demi-sourire.

Il regarda brièvement Keeter.

- Ça doit être bon. 

- Quel est ce défi, Jack ? demanda Mac en essayant de ramener la conversation sur le sujet.

- Je veux que vous embrassiez Harm, dit finalement Keeter.

- Elle est très drôle, Jack, rigola Mac.

Elle regarda prudemment Sturgis et Keeter qui ne riaient pas du tout et s'arrêta.

- Vous ne plaisantez pas ?

- Non. Je veux que vous embrassiez Harm, répéta Keeter.

Harriet regarda les deux hommes.

- Il y a quelque chose là. N'est-ce pas ?

Sturgis secoua la tête tandis que Keeter expliqua.

- Ouais. Le baiser doit être sur les lèvres, ici au bar devant tout le monde, et durer 40 secondes.

Bobbie sourit.

- Je pense que vous devriez le faire, Mac. Dieu sait que cet homme sait embrasser.

- En effet, ajouta Harriet.

Sturgis jeta un regard à Bobbie et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Mac l'interrompit.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes son amie. Vous lui faite confiance. Vous êtes un Marine qui ne reculerait devant aucun défi. Et parce que j'ai dit à Sturgis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que vous le fassiez, ajouta Keeter en ajouta sa dernière remarque espérant utiliser sur elle quelque effet psychologique inverse.

- Si vous pensiez que je ne le ferais pas, pourquoi avez-vous demandé ? demanda Mac.

Keeter décida de jouer sur la chose qui pourrait encourager Mac à le faire.

- Et bien, vous voyez je pensais que la blonde au bar serait une bonne personne pour l'embrasser. Nous savons tous que Harm a un faible pour les blondes et il a été célibataire pendant un moment. Mais Sturgis a dit que nous devrions d'abord vous l'offrir. Vous savez, puisque vous êtes la meilleure amie de Harm et un Marine.

Mac jeta un regard à la blonde au bar.

- Alors demandez-lui.

- Donc, vous ne le ferez pas, annonça Keeter.

- Pourquoi devrais-je embrasser Harm pendant 40 secondes devant tout le monde ? demanda Mac.

Keeter regarda sur sa gauche et vit Harm en train de parler de quelque chose à AJ et Meredith.

- C'est un défi, Mac. Les Marines ne reculent jamais devant un challenge.

- Il y a une différence entre un défi et un challenge, expliqua Mac, souhaitant ne jamais avoir pris part à cette conversation.

Keeter donna un discret coup de pied à Sturgis et il secoua la tête. Sturgis poussa un soupire.

- OK, Jack, tu avais raison. Elle ne le fera pas. J'irais parler à la blonde.

Sturgis se leva de table et se dirigea vers le bar.

- J'espère qu'elle dira oui, murmura Keeter en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Harriet et Bobbie comprirent le language du corps de Keeter et décidèrent de jouer le jeu.

- Elle est mignonne, commenta Harriet

- Définitivement le genre de Harm, ajouta Bobbie.

Mac regarda vers le bar et Sturgis tandis qu'il parlait à la blonde au bar de quelque chose. Puis elle se retourna pour regarder vers Harm qui souriait vers le bar et y saluait quelqu'un. Mac allait regarder à nouveau vers le bar mais Keeter attira son attention.

- Et bien, regardez comment Sturgis l'a eu pour faire le contact. J'imagine qu'il y a des gens qui sont prêts à relever des challenges.

- Vous savez, je pense qu'elle est dans la Marine, enchaîna Harriet. Je l'ai vu au bureau de l'Inspecteur Général la semaine dernière.

- Wow. Une fille de la Marine relève le défi que vous ne vouliez pas prendre.

Bobbie murmura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mac. Nous ne dirons à personne que le défi vous a été proposé en premier. 

Keeter regarda au bar et releva que Sturgis demandait quelque chose à la blonde. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers les tables de billard qui étaient près de Harm.

- Et bien, il semble que Sturgis l'a eue. J'imagine qu'elle a aimé ce qu'elle a vu et qu'elle n'était pas effrayée.

Mac regarda et nota le mouvement. Elle jeta un regard à Keeter.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Harm.

Harriet et Bobbie couvrirent leurs bouches pour cacher leurs gloussements.

- Elle va le faire.

Keeter sourit alors que Sturgis et la blonde se tenaient à une table de billard à quelques pieds de Harm.

- Je me sens presque désolé pour Harm, annonça Keeter.

Mac se mordit la langue en marchant vers Harm, maudissant Keeter dans sa tête. Bien assez tôt, elle se trouva se tenant à côté de Harm, AJ et Meredith.

- Hey, Mac, sourit Harm.

Elle se retourna et regarda AJ.

- Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander d'ignorer ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

AJ lui donna un regard confus.

- OK. Dois-je…?

Il commença à poser sa question mais Mac s'était déjà retournée et regardait Harm. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

- Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça.

- Quoi ? demanda Harm en la regardant avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Mac ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha plus près, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa carrément sur les lèvres. Harm fut prit de court pendant un total de deux secondes mais se ressaisit rapidement et se laissa aller dans le baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans le bas de son dos alors que les siennes allèrent à l'arrière de son cou. Ils s'attirèrent l'un l'autre plus près avec leurs mains et leurs bouches.

Le bar devint silencieux tandis que tout le monde regardait la paire. Très rapidement le baiser choquant se transforma en l'un des plus chauds baisers que quiconque dans le bar n'avait jamais été témoin. Un gémissement émana de Harm tandis qu'il sentit Mac glisser sa langue pour rencontrer ses lèvres, demandant la permission. Harm accepta et bientôt le baiser chaud se transforma en une passion brutale. Les mains de Mac se resserrèrent tandis que Harm l'attirait plus près en glissant une main au centre de son dos et l'autre sur ses six-heures. Les femmes dans le bar sentirent leurs cœurs s'accélérer à l'émotion du baiser. Alors que les hommes souhaitaient qu'ils étaient Harm.

Tandis que les secondes se rapprochaient de la fin, Mac commença à se dégager de la force mais Harm ne voulait pas la laisser. Le temps arriva à 40 secondes et Mac se retira de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva accrochée au regard empli de passion de Harm. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras et les siennes bougèrent de ses hanches. Elle lécha ses lèvres et Harm pensa qu'il était tombé par-terre à cause du manque de sang dans sa tête. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, prit une profonde inspiration et murmura doucement :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harm.

Elle glissa hors de ses bras, retourna à la table, s'assit et regarda avec suffisance le groupe choqué à la table. Harm de son côté resta debout dans la même position avec une expression choquée et hébétée sur son visage pendant que ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et de besoin. Le bar recommença lentement à se remplir de bruit tandis que les gens réalisaient que le spectacle était terminé.

Keeter regarda Harm et fut choqué de voir son ami si déconnecté par un seul baiser. Il regarda à nouveau vers Mac.

- Par tous les diables, que lui avez-vous donc fait ?

Mac regarda Keeter dans les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses battements de cœurs incontrôlables.

- Je l'ai embrassé.

Harriet et Bobbie ricanèrent doucement.

- Un de ces baisers ! commenta Bobbie.

Keeter se leva et marcha vers Harm juste à temps pour entendre Meredith dire :

- AJ, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Capitaine…Harm…, dit AJ en regardant son officier avec une expression inquiète sur son visage. 

Harm reprit finalement ses esprits et se retourna vers AJ avec une expression normale et comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Vous disiez ?

AJ et Meredith échangèrent un regard inquiet mais décidèrent de ne rien dire et ils continuèrent tous les trois leur conversation. 

**Deux heures plus tard…**

La fête se terminait tandis que les gens commençaient à partir. Sturgis, Bobbie, Keeter, Mac et Harm, tous assis à une table, riaient et parlaient de tout et de rien.

- Vous voyez, tout le monde a toujours pensé que c'était Harm et moi qui causions des problèmes. Quand en fait c'était celui-ci, dit Keeter en pointant Sturgis du doigt. 

- Je ne nous ai jamais attirés d'ennuis, se défendit Sturgis.

Harm rit.

- Il pensait aux idées.

- Rien d'illégal ? demanda Bobbie.

- Seulement si tu te fais attraper, répondirent en même temps les trois hommes.

Bobbie roula des yeux et regarda Mac.

- Pourquoi les supportons-nous ?

- Je me pose la même question tous les matins. 

Harm regarda Mac avec une peine enjouée.

- OK, Marine, celle-là va vous coûter cher.

- Me coûter ? Me coûter quoi ? demanda Mac d'un air mi-moqueur, mi-choqué.

Harm réfléchit une minute tandis que le juke-box finissait de jouer une chanson.

- Une danse. 

Mac laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

- Une insulte égale une danse.

- Yep.

Harm se leva, lui attrapa la main et l'attira sur la piste de danse.

- J'imagine que je devrais être heureuse que vous n'ayez pas tenu les comptes pour ces huit dernières années, sourit Mac tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Harm lui sourit en retour.

- Qui a dit que je n'avais pas tenu les comptes ?

Mac gloussa doucement et il l'attira plus près.

Keeter, Bobbie, et Sturgis sourirent en les regardant danser tous les deux. Harm tenait une des mains de Mac contre son torse alors que son autre main tenait doucement le bas de son cou. Ses doigts courraient à travers les courts cheveux. Sa tête restait sur son épaule avec ses yeux fermés, laissant Harm les conduire en de petits cercles sur la piste de danse. La main libre de Harm restait dans le bas de son dos avec le bout de ses doigts bougeant légèrement contre la soie de sa chemise. Sa tête restait doucement contre le haut de la sienne avec ses yeux clos également.

- Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, soupira Bobbie en souriant doucement au couple sur la piste de danse, perdus dans leur propre monde.

A suivre…


	2. chapitre deux

Birthdaykiss…la suite

Benzinger 

**10:40 PM  
**  
Tandis que la chanson se terminait, Harm et Mac levèrent lentement leurs têtes et se sourirent. Harm saisit doucement sa main et la guida lentement vers la table.

- Alors, as-tu eu un bon anniversaire ? demanda Keeter quand Harm et Mac approchèrent de la table.

Harm sourit.

- Assurément.

Bobbie jeta un regard aux mains de Harm et Mac, toujours liées.

- Rien de particulier que vous ayez préféré ?

Harm savait à quoi elle faisait illusion, que Diable, tout le monde dans le bar le savait. Mais il décida de l'embrouiller.

- Ouais, l'appel téléphonique de ma grand-mère ce matin.

Sturgis se leva et tapota Harm dans le dos.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'en rester là. Harm, joyeux anniversaire mon pote.

- Merci, Sturgis.

Harm sourit avant de lâcher la main de Mac et d'embrasser Bobbie sur la joue.

- Merci d'être venue, Bobbie.

Bobbie sourit.

- De rien. Mac, Keeter, on se voit bientôt.

- Bonne nuit, Bobbie, Sturgis, sourit Mac tandis qu'ils quittaient le bar.

Keeter regarda vers le bar et fit signe à la même blonde qu'auparavant.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vois quelqu'un que je dois saluer.

Mac et Harm secouèrent la tête à ses singeries.

- Je te vois bientôt, Keeter, dit Harm avant que Keeter n'aille vers le bar.

Harm observa Mac enfiler sa veste.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Ouais, il se fait tard.

Harm acquiesça et ils quittèrent tous les deux le bar. Ils arrivèrent à sa voiture et Mac lui tendit ses clés de voiture. Harm lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Considérez ça comme un privilège du à votre anniversaire.

Harm prit les clés de sa main.

- Vous voulez juste que je vous dépose quelque part ?

- Hey, continuez comme ça et je ne vous donnerais pas votre cadeau, le prévint Mac tandis que Harm ouvrait les portes de la Corvette.

- Je serais sage pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison.

Appartement de Harm 

**11 :15 PM******

  
Harm teint la porte ouverte tandis que Mac entrait.

- Vous voulez du café ou du thé ?

- Du café ça sonne bien.

Mac enleva sa veste et la plaça sur une chaise. Harm vaquait à la cuisine et Mac alla vers la stéréo.

- Il y a un bon CD dans le lecteur.

- OK.

Mac appuya sur le bouton et bientôt, l'appartement fut remplit avec une plaisante musique Jazzy.

- C'est beau.

- Le café sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

 Harm alla dans le salon et alluma une lampe. Mac alla vers sa veste et sortit de sa poche une petit boite emballée dans du papier doré.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Harm prit la petite boite de ses mains et sourit quand elle se tint devant lui.

- Merci.

Mac le regardait alors qu'il déballait le cadeau. Le papier tomba sur le sol.

- Un bijou ?

- Ouvrez simplement la boîte, ordonna Mac en badinant.

Harm souleva le couvercle de la boîte et lui jeta un regard confus tandis que ses yeux parcouraient une boîte remplie de pennies.

- Des pennies ?

- Chacun représente l'année d'un événement important de votre vie. L'année où vous êtes né, votre remise de diplôme du lycée, l'Académie, l'école de droit, tous ces évènements importants qui ont fait de vous l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

Harm sourit tendrement tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la signification de son cadeau.

- Wow. Mac, c'est…simplement wow. Vous avez mis beaucoup de pensées dans ça.

- Et bien, c'était ça ou un modèle réduit d'avion, rigola Mac.

Harm gloussa puis il se pencha doucement et embrassa sa joue.

- Merci, Sarah.

- De rien, Harm, dit Mac tandis que la cafetière bipait. 

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Harm servit le café.

- Alors, vous vous êtes amusé ce soir ? demanda Mac en s'appuyant contre le haut du comptoir.

- Ouais. Comment saviez-vous que Keeter était en ville ?

- Il m'a appelé ce matin et je lui ai dit de nous retrouver au bar, expliqua Mac.

- C'était bon de le revoir, dit Harm avant qu'il ne repense à la soirée durant une minute. Mac, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Mac se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses joues rougissaient.

- Vous avez remarqué ça, hein ?

Harm gloussa légèrement devant son embarras.

- Je suis presque sûr que tout le monde l'a remarqué. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Honnêtement.

Mac déposa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir et regarda le plafond un instant. Elle espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal.

- Keeter m'a mise au défit.

Harm la regarda quelques secondes.

- Keeter vous a mise au défit de m'embrasser ?

- Ouais, mais c'était aussi un challenge.

Harm continua à la regarder.

- Il vous a défié et posé un challenge ?

- Ouais, admit-elle doucement.

- S'il ne vous avait pas mise au défit, vous ne m'auriez pas embrassé du tout ?

- Non.

Le silence tomba tandis qu'aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire ensuite.

- Comment vous a-t-il convaincu de m'embrasser ?

Mac grogna pour elle-même.

- Sturgis et lui l'ont fait.

Harm devint curieux, prenant note de sa légère gêne.

- Comment ?

- Ils ont rapporté qu'un Marine ne recule pas devant un challenge, lui dit Mac.

- Qu'ont-ils dit d'autre ? demanda Harm en déposant sa tasse de café sur le bar dans la cuisine et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mac comprit son langage corporel et su qu'il allait la questionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils ont dit quelque chose d'autre ? 

- Votre lèvre fait encore ce petit rictus.

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite ? 

Mac le regarda.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Harm gloussa.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi énervée. Qu'ont-ils fait, ils ont sortit la grosse artillerie pour vous convaincre de m'embrasser ?

- Non.

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'ils ont dit pour vous pousser à m'embrasser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, je pourrais utiliser leurs mots sur vous pour que vous m'embrassiez encore comme ça.

Harm se tenait directement devant elle. Mac ferma les yeux et murmura.

- Ils allaient demander à une blonde au bar de vous embrasser à ma place.

- Est-ce que je vous ai bien entendu ?

Le sourire de Harm grandit en disant ces mots. La mâchoire de Mac se serra.

- Vous savez bien que oui.

- Vous étiez jalouse, déclara Harm.

- Je n'étais pas jalouse, se défendit Mac en élevant légèrement la voix.

- Si vous l'étiez. Vous avez dit non, donc Keeter et Sturgis sont allés à l'option suivante de disponible et vous ne vouliez pas que cela arrive.

- Et alors.

- Alors, vous avez décidé de prendre les choses en main, ou devrais-je dire lèvres.

Mac décida de retourner les choses.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous plaindre.

- Je ne me plaindrais jamais de vous embrasser. Surtout si ça doit être si long et passionné.

Ses yeux plongèrent en elle avec un total sérieux. Le cœur de Mac palpita tandis que son regard brûlant l'observait.

- Et bien, je devais faire durer le baiser pendant 40 secondes.

- 40 secondes ?

- Une pour chaque année.

Harm rit et coupa le regard.

- Keeter a défié Diane de faire la même chose à mes 21 ans.

- Ça a du être bizarre d'avoir son sosie le faire 19 ans plus tard.

Harm haussa les épaules en appuyant son dos contre le haut du comptoir à côté de Mac.

- Non, les deux baisers étaient très différents.

- Oh.

- Le sien était doux. Le vôtre ne l'était pas. Elle et moi nous battions à cette époque et pour une fois, vous et moi non. Elle n'était pas capable d'amener le silence dans le bar entier mais vous si.

Mac rigola.

- Dieu, merci.

- Mais vous savez qu'elle était la plus grande différence ?

Mac réfléchit une seconde.

- Nous avions un deux-étoiles qui se tenait juste à côté de nous.

Harm sourit à ses mots, mais son expression devint très sérieuse.

- J'ai su après un baiser que je l'embrasserais à nouveau. Et ici j'essaie maintenant de penser à une façon de vous emmener à m'embrasser encore.

Mac était surprise de ses mots, mais elle décida de l'aider. Elle bougea pour venir se tenir devant lui.

- Et bien, j'ai une idée sur comment vous aider avec ça.

Harm remarqua le changement en elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

Mac plaça ses mains sur ses avant-bras tandis que les siennes allèrent sur sa taille.

- Vous avez juste à demander.

- Juste demander, répéta Harm.

Mac secoua la tête alors que ses mains allèrent à son cou.

- Demandez-moi simplement de vous embrasser.

Mac déplaça une main sous son menton tandis que l'autre poussait le bas de son dos, l'amenant à se frotter contre lui.

- Mac ?

- Oui.

Mac regarda ses yeux passer de l'insouciance à un regard obscurcit par le désir. Il baissa la tête plus près de la sienne.

- Voulez-vous m'embrasser ?

Mac lécha ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentit son souffle sur son visage.

- Oui.

Harm abaissa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle se souleva pour le rencontrer. Le premier contact fut juste comme celui du bar, une étincelle lancée à travers leurs corps. Mais cette fois, ils prirent leur temps, laissant lentement agir la passion. Leurs lèvres se déplaçaient aisément l'une sur l'autre, à la recherche de ce qu'ils désiraient le plus.

Mac fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, savourant leur toucher et obtenant une meilleure prise sur lui. Le bas de son corps bougeait doucement contre lui. Harm gémit doucement et approfondit le baiser. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue toucha la commissure de ses lèvres. Celle de Mac rencontra rapidement la sienne dans un duel de douce capitulation.

Subitement le baiser fut quatre fois plus passionné que celui du bar. Harm se retourna lentement pour avoir Mac pressée entre lui et le comptoir. Il avait besoin de supporter Mac, puisqu'il sentait ses genoux flancher de l'attaque qu'elle subissait. Ça lui donnait aussi un meilleur appui pour faire courir ses lèvres le long de son cou.

Mac agrippa ses épaules tandis que ses lèvres léchaient la peau où son cou rencontre ses épaules. Elle gémit et chercha de l'air alors qu'il remontait en l'embrassant de l'autre côté de son cou. Une de ses mains dirigea sa tête dans le sens oppose pour permettre à ses lèvres un meilleur accès à sa peau. Tandis que l'autre était dans le milieu de son dos, caressant la soie de sa chemise.

Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches. D'un mouvement rapide et surprenant, Harm la souleva et la plaça sur le comptoir. Mac laissa échapper un cri en réalisant sa nouvelle situation. En faisant ça, ils brisèrent à contrecœur le contact de leurs lèvres. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Harm vit la chaleur dans les yeux de Mac et sut qu'elle la ressentait. Mac plongea dans son regard d'acier et sourit. Il lui lança un regard confus, mais il ne dura pas trop longtemps. Très vite, il se retrouva être embrassé par elle à nouveau tandis que ses mains l'attiraient plus près.

Ses mains toujours sur ses hanches décidèrent de se rapprocher. Elles allèrent d'elles même sur ses cuisses et les caressèrent gentiment. Mac compris ce qu'il voulait et écarta ses jambes afin qu'il puisse se placer entre elles. Cette action causa à sa jupe déjà courte de se déplacer et de remonter en paquet.

Ses hanches étaient au niveau des siennes et ses mains couvraient la douceur de ses jambes qui étaient recouvertes de collants de soie. Une main bougea vers son dos pour la ramener plus près de lui tandis que l'autre remontait le long d'une jambe.

Mac gémit aux sensations que Harm créait. Sa bouche en parfaite harmonie avec la sienne, elle pouvait sentir son désir pour elle. Sa main droite de quelque manière que se soit se glissa sous son chemisier et courait à travers sa peau. Les bouts de ses doigts allèrent sous le fermoir de son soutien-gorges. Sa main gauche bougea sur une de ses jambes et lentement mais de façon exquise alla sous le bord de sa jupe.

- Harm, souffla Mac en sentant son doigt effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Harm mordilla son cou tandis qu'il sentait ses mains et ses lèvres bouger. Mac embrassa le côté de son visage et elle mordit gentiment son oreille.

- Sarah.

Mac laissa courir ses mains le long de son dos. Elle se baissa et retira le bord de sa chemise de son pantalon. Ses mains allèrent très vite sous sa chemise pour sentir plus de lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'attira à elle.

Harm sentit ses ongles à travers son dos tandis que sa bouche plaçait des baisers humides le long de son cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement continu quand elle découvrit le point sensible sur sa clavicule. Il déplaça sa main droite à sa joue et la força subitement à s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Harm tira sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux d'un gris brumeux et les siens d'un brun profond se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Il pinça gentiment ses lèvres tandis que sa main gauche caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- S'il te plait, Harm, gémit Mac alors que ses lèvres redescendaient gentiment le long de son cou.

Harm déplaça sa tête et embrassa son oreille.

- On a besoin de ralentir, Sarah.

- Non.

Mac embrassa son cou. Harm enleva sa main de sa cuisse et la plaça sur sa taille.

- Si.

Mac recula la tête, ce qui était très dur à faire tenant compte du fait qu'elle était enroulée autour de lui.

- Non, si on ralentit, on s'arrêtera Et si on arête on finira par parler, ce qui nous emmènera à un de nous commençant une dispute et puis, je partirais.

Harm releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient encore remplis de passion mais il savait ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Ça ne va pas arriver.

- Si, on le fera.

Mac retira ses mains de sous sa chemise et les plaça sur ses avant-bras. Harm embrassa sa joue et laissa sa tête contre elle.

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

Mac le serra contre elle.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je ne te laisse pas quitter cet appartement ce soir, déclara Harm dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement. Mais je veux qu'on ralentisse et qu'on apprécie.

Mac rit et allégea l'ambiance.

- Chéri, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'appréciais ça.

- Crois-moi, j'ai remarqué, ricana Harm en regardant son sourire. Mais j'espérais que l'on pourrait essayer quelque chose d'autre.

Le sourire de Mac se transforma en rictus tandis qu'elle glissait une main le long de la boutonnière de sa chemise.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

- M'embrasser 40 fois.

Mac se pencha et effleura ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Ça pourrait prendre du temps

Harm sourit.

- J'espérais que ça serait le cas.

- Un meilleur endroit serait bien, flirta Mac tandis que ses jambes relâchaient sa prise sur lui.

Harm la souleva du comptoir et la déposa doucement sur le sol. Mac prit ses mains dans les siennes et le guida vers sa chambre.   
   
  
  


  
*********************  
  
**Le lendemain matin**

**Appartement de Harm**

**7:56 AM  
  
**

  
Harm se réveilla doucement tandis que la lumière du soleil filtrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre du salon. Il essaya de rouler comme il le faisait chaque matin quand le soleil dérangeait son sommeil mais il ne le put pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et ça vue tomba sur Mac à côté de lui qui semblait endormie.

Il sourit et se rappela les activités de la nuit dernière. Ils étaient allés dans sa chambre et elle avait commencé à l'embrasser à nouveau, mais avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, il lui avait offert quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise puisqu'elle allait rester la nuit. Mac avait rit. Elle avait déboutonné sa chemise, l'avait retiré de son torse et de ses bras et était partie dans la salle de bain avec. « Ça ira parfaitement.»

Pendant qu'elle se changeait, il était allé dans la cuisine, avait éteint la cafetière, fermé la porte et éteint les lumières. Il était arrivé dans la chambre à temps pour voir Mac sortir de la salle de bain dans sa chemise. Elle était boutonnée, à l'exception des deux boutons du haut. Ce qui lui donnait un aperçu précis d'elle. Le bas de la chemise bougeait le long de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui. Il l'avait regardé et avait sourit alors qu'elle le forçait gentiment à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il l'avait attiré dans ses bras et elle s'était mise à califourchon sur lui.

Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou et elle avait commencé à l'embrasser. Ses mains avaient glissé sous le dos de la chemise. Il avait découvert rapidement avec plaisir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorges. Une main était restée sur son dos tandis que l'autre s'était déplacée sur ses six heures. Il s'était allongé sur le lit et l'avait attiré au-dessus de lui. Après quelques minutes où il avait savouré son corps pressé contre le sien, Harm avait roulé et pressé le corps de Mac sur le lit.

Il l'avait regardé et lui avait donné un sourire sexy avant que ses lèvres ne soient attirées vers les siennes.

- Bonjour, dit Mac, sortant Harm de ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Il la regarda et sourit.

- Bonjour. Bien dormie ?

- Très bien.

Mac se tourna sur le côté à côté de lui pour déposer sa tête et sa poitrine sur lui, serrant son corps au sien.

Harm gloussa.

- Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé comme une câlineuse.

- Je ne le suis habituellement pas, murmura Mac.

- C'est moi ?

Mac releva la tête vers lui. Elle se souleva de façon à ce que sa tête soit au-dessus de la sienne.

- Ça doit être ça.

Harm se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres douces.

- Je suis chanceux.

Mac gloussa et posa sa tête à côté de la sienne sur son oreiller. Harm l'entoura de ses bras et laissa ses mains sur ses fesses. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, se tenant simplement, perdus dans leurs propres pensées au sujet de la nuit dernière.

Harm décida finalement de rompre le silence.

- Mac.

- Ouais, dit-elle doucement depuis l'oreiller.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ?

Mac rigola.

- Ça me semble sacrement bon, Chéri.

- Chéri. Tu m'as appelé comme ça quelques fois la nuit dernière.

Mac souleva sa tête légèrement.

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuies ? 

- Pas du tout. Mais ça fait bizarre.

Mac ajusta son corps de façon à ce qu'elle repose totalement sur lui. Elle posa son coude où sa tête était sur l'oreiller. Sa tête était posée sur sa main de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder plus facilement.

- La seule chose qui me semble bizarre dans tout ça c'est que tes mains sont sur mes fesses.

Harm rougit et s'apprêta à les bouger mais Mac l'arrêta.

- Mais je les aime là.

Elle utilisa son autre main et la fit courir sur la joue de Harm.

- Pourquoi ça semble bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai toujours imaginé que notre premier matin aurait ce sentiment tendu d'inquiétude. Et nous y sommes.

- Se sentant totalement heureux et à l'aise.

Harm la regarda dans les yeux. 

- Ouais. Est-ce que ça ne t'inquiètes pas un peu ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis heureuse que nous ne soyons pas peinés ou inquiets. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière était de nous embrasser. Pourquoi cela devrait-il nous mettre mal à l'aise ?

Harm l'observa.

- Nous avons fait plus que simplement nous embrasser la nuit dernière.

Mac rougit cette fois.

- Ok, nous nous sommes embrassés et touchés. Nous sommes allés aussi loin que nous voulions sans avoir à faire aucun engagement ni déclaration.

Harm attrapa sa main libre et l'embrassa.

- Es-tu heureuse que nous n'ayons pas couché ensemble la nuit dernière ?

- Oui. Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça.

Mac se mordit la lèvre et sourit :

- En plus, je crois que j'aime faire l'idiote avec toi.

Harm rigola :

- Je sais. Ça m'a plus.

Mac sourit et reprit sa position initiale avec sa tête à côté de la sienne. Ils savourèrent quelques moments supplémentaires de silence.

- Harm ?

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ?

Harm réfléchit une minute.

- Et bien, après que je nous ai préparé un petit-déjeuner, je pense que je te proposerais un rendez-vous.

- Bien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous étions tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes.

FIN 

  
   
   
  
  
   
  



End file.
